girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-03-05 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ...no power on earth can stop it. --Professor Mezzasalma Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Von Z, the engineer, shows Mez, the spark, how to get the no power. Whew. Yeah engineers. As for Gil. How about giving him rum. Lots of rum. Hey, it worked for Higgs. --Rej ¤¤? 05:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC) : Personally, I'm thinking maybe this would be a perfect time for one of those strange battle-draught side effects to kick in. Odin's Daughter 13:26, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::But where has the rum gone? Why is the rum gone?! Dr. Cayne Armand 23:11, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: Betcha Mama Gkiki's has some. Her establishment is near by. I believe we saw on the hoist ride down. --Rej (notice the sig on paragraph below) ::::If you're thinking that's Franz at the bottom panel, I incline to doubt it; compare , where there are more differences than similarities. However, we do know that Mamma Gkika's is somewhere under the town, so you're basically right. (BTW, who are you?) -- that old bearded guy 19:27, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Or else dunk 'im in the Dyne. I keep wondering why we were told the story of it's remarkable healing effects if we're never to see it do any of them? --Rej ¤¤? 23:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Well im thinking that now that the weekend cliffhanger has given us a short breather , we should wonder who is missing and due to appear next , 1st of course we have Other Dropped in the Castle by Klaus , and Von Pinn may be wondering about there in sad shape or just working her way back up , and then there are Punch and Judy (the Clays) which are on Castle Wolfenback but now unguarded, and then there is Lucreatia in Anekvas clank body , and the Circus may or may not have headed to England as no doubt they heard Klais is out of commision and not about to go after them.Agathahetrodyne 23:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page I still believe SOMEbody is going to get dunked, and at the moment I expect it will be either Gil or Agatha (or maybe both). Questions - will Gil get better if he gets dunked? Will a dunking drive Lucrezia out of Agatha? Interesting that Tarvek now seems very anxious to help Gil - why? 00:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe Tarvek feels about Gil similar to how Violetta feels about Tarvek -- Gil can't just up and die - Tarvek's already called dibs on killing him. There's also the little thing that Gil is their "hostage" to keep the Baron from simply flattening the place -- and dead hostages really don't work very well. --Zerogee 01:02, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :: They were both loners on Castle W except for each others company. Agatha said they'd like each other. Finally, would Tarvek allow Gil the bragging rights of saving Tarvek's life without claiming similar ones for saving Gil's? --Rej ¤¤? 23:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC)